Cueillir les étoiles
by Loupiotte
Summary: L'espoir est la chose la plus fragile du monde... Pourtant, c'est aussi ce que l'on possède de plus précieux... Alors, quand on le perd, on a besoin de quelqu'un pour nous aider à le retrouver... Ou comment Tonks a fini par aimer Lupin... Spoiler tome 7


**Disclamer habituel: les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K Rowling.**

**Note de l'auteur: **_Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour mon longggg temps d'absence. J'ai eu divers problèmes qui m'ont coupé du net. Je n'abandonne pas pour autant mes fics, et l'une d'elle devrait bientôt avoir une mise à jour. Je voulais m'excuser envers tous. Je précise aussi que je n'ai sans doute pas encore répondu à tout les reviewers suite à ces problèmes, et je m'en excuse vraiment platement. Je suis en train de rédiger les rares petit à petit, et si j'oublie des gens dans l'opération, sachez que j'en suis vraiment désolée. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de ne pas répondre à une review!_

_Je voulais donc tous vous remercier. Cette fic n'est sans doute pas excellente: c'est une remise en jambe après bien du temps coupé du net. Cela dit, je pense que les reviews précédentes m'ont bien aidées à publier aujourd'hui, et je tenais vraiment à remercier tous les commentateurs ( avant de faire des remerciements plus personnels) dont les messages ont été extremement motivant._

_Cette fic est au rating tout public, avec mention du couple Tonks / Remus._

_Bonne lecture à tous!_

**ah! et attention: GROOOOOS SPOILER TOME 7!!**

**

* * *

******

**Cueillir les étoiles...**

** Chapitre 1: Les étoiles se fânent, elles aussi...**

J'avais toujours détesté la défaite, et les défaitistes. Je me faisais toute une philosophie de l'espérance et de l'optimisme. Mais en ce soir de juin 1996, je me sentais plus abattue que jamais. Il me semblait que malgré moi, l'espoir merveilleux qui me faisait vivre fuyait entre mes mains comme l'eau glisse entre les doigts de l'assoiffé. Lorsque je me sentais près de le porter à mes lèvres, il ne me restait plus rien de lui, hormis quelques infimes gouttelettes riant de mon désespoir. Comme l'eau, tout avenir s'était volatilité entre mes doigts, dans le murmure d'un rire cristallin.

J'étais morose, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Assise dans le salon du 12, square Grimmauld, je me sentais incapable d'avancer encore. IL était de retour. Cette phrase ne m'avait jamais parue plus vraie qu'aujourd'hui. Pourtant je m'y étais préparée. Voilà déjà un an que j'avais rejoint les rangs de l'ordre du phénix, encouragée par mon cousin, Sirius Black. Je m'étais ralliée à Dumbledore et à Harry, alors que tous refusaient encore de croire au retour de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Pourtant, il me semble que c'est seulement ce soir là, en découvrant son visage pour la première fois, que j'ai compris toute l'ampleur de cette phrase... Il me semble que c'est seulement ce soir là, en voyant le visage de Sirius disparaître derrière le voile, que j'ai compris combien nous sommes toujours seuls. Il n'y a pas d'issue. Nous périrons tous. Un à un, nous franchirons cette infime frontière entre la mort et la vie... ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Et déjà, il me semblait que chaque goutte de mon sang qui circulait dans mes veines était un reflet des larmes d'une clepsydre pleurant en voyant sa vie partir lentement...

Sirius... Il me manquait déjà, et sa mort ne remontait à pas plus de quelques heures. J'étais pourtant déjà lasse de trop pleurer, incapable seulement de verser encore une larme. C'eut été la seule manifestation de vie de mon corps, en ce soir. Immobile comme une statue de cire, je restait prostrée sur le vieux canapé, les genoux ramenés contre ma poitrine, mes bras les enserrant comme ils enserraient autrefois le cou de Sirus, lorsque nous nous retrouvions.

Avec nostalgie, je songeais encore à tous ces précieux moments passés ensemble : nos bêtises, notre soutien face à une famille intolérante, nos espoirs et nos rêves... Je revoyais tout ce qu'un instant avait fait vaciller. Nous périrons tous, nous périrons tous... Cette phrase se répétait dans mon esprit comme une litanie incessante, m'ôtant toute force et toute espoir. Nous périrons tous... C'était là la seule vérité possible.

Qu'avions nous en effet comme arme pour lutter contre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ? Un enfant orphelin qu'une prophétie désignait comme l'unique potentiel vainqueur de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? Harry ne serait pas un héros : il n'était qu'un martyr. Un sacrifié que l'on envoyait à la mort, et qui resterait dans les mémoires jusqu'à ce que toute forme de résistance à l'oppression des mages noirs ait disparue. Un martyr à oublier... Comme Sirius... Je plissais les yeux, et je sentis les larmes les noyer de nouveau, sans pour autant pouvoir s'en échapper, prisonnières d'une prison de verre impalpable, mais plus dure que les barreaux les plus solides. L'eau parvient toujours à s'enfuir : par les pores d'une peau, entre les mains d'un malheureux, entre les grilles d'une prison... Mais elle ne peut s'échapper des bras meurtriers et cruels d'une trop grande peine. La tristesse que je ressentais, aucune larme ne pouvait l'éteindre. C'était un feu qui brûlait en moi, et qui me rongeait. C'était le berceau de mon propre bûcher, linceul funeste de flammes qui finirait par m'emporter, comme le baiser du détraqueur. Peut-on en effet vivre sans espoir ? Jamais je n'aurais songé à me poser la question auparavant, jamais...

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans la pièce. Je ne relèvais tout d'abord pas la tête. J'avais l'espoir que l'inconnu ne me verrait pas ou que, abattu lui aussi par le chagrin, il irait s'isoler quelque part ou les autres n'entendront pas ces larmes mortes nées qui refusent de couler sur nos joues, mais qui sont plus douloureuses et plus révoltées que tous les cris. Mais les pas ne s'en allèrent pas. Ils se rapprochèrent. Et, lentement, une silhouette s'assit sur la vielle table en bois, en face du canapé. En silence. Toujours en silence. Cet homme n'était pas du genre démonstratif. Pourtant, il était là. Je n'avais alors plus besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Son pantalon aussi usé que ses souliers, sa chemise, son vieux par-dessus râpé, et sa personne même, désignaient Remus Lupin. Je poussais un léger soupir. Peut-être était-il bien la dernière personne que j'avais envie de voir.

Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de me replier dans mon silence. Je sentis sa main venir frôler mon menton et le relever délicatement entre ses doigts. Son regard était si épuisé, si fatigué... et pourtant, il souriait. Pourtant, dans ces yeux que la maladie, l'âge et la détresse avaient voilés, brillait encore une lueur d'espoir qui avait depuis longtemps disparue des miens. J'ouvris des yeux surpris, avant de repousser brutalement sa main, et de me lever.

De quel droit me fixait-il ainsi ? Comme pouvait-il encore sourire ? Comment pouvait-il encore espérer, alors que Sirius venait de quitter à jamais nos vies, tandis que le grand mage noir y réapparaissait ? Sirius, n'avait-il donc pas plus d'importance à ses yeux ? Cette bataille perdue, ne signifiait-elle rien pour lui ?

_« Tu manifestes bien peu d'émotion pour quelqu'un qui vient de perdre son seul et dernier ami... »_

Lui cachais-je au visage, avec toute la haine, le mépris, et la colère que je pouvais éprouver... Une colère qui émanait peut-être plus de mon incapacité à espérer, que de ce sourire... qui était plus diriger contre ma faiblesse, que contre sa force. Je le vis baisser son regard... Je vis un instant la lueur vaciller dans ses yeux, et je cru avoir triomphé durant quelques secondes. L'avoir entraîné là, au fond du précipice ou se meurent mes derniers espoirs... Mais rien n'y fit. Il reposa sur moi ce regard si tendre, brillant d'espérance, implacable dans sa volonté d'aimer, et de croire encore. Jamais la lueur de ses yeux ambrés ne m'avait parue si forte. Il se battait, quand j'abandonnais.

Il se releva lentement, avant de détourner ce regard.

_« Ce n'est pas ça, la mort de Sirius nous affecte tous, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour tout abandonner... Nous avons une guerre à mener et... »_

_« Et c'est une guerre perdue d'avance ! Il faut être complètement stupide pour ne pas s'apercevoir que mettre le destin du monde entre les mains d'un adolescent est du suicide pur ! À moins que les loups-garous soient incapables de penser et de ressentir les choses à notre manière ?... Connais-tu seulement la tristesse ? Comme oses-tu encore sourire et... »_

Je m'interrompis dans un soupir las, avant de le foudroyer du regard. J'était en colère, et, comme le flot d'une cascade trop longtemps contenue, mes paroles s'échappaient de mes lèvres sans même que j'ai le temps d'en saisir le sens. Je voulais lui faire mal, le blesser. Le briser. Je ne voulais plus qu'il espère... J'avais trop mal pour que qui que ce soit me rappelle encore que l'espoir existait. Outrée, épuisée et emplie de désillusions, je m'apprêtais à quitter la pièce, lorsque sa voix, toujours aussi calme, toujours aussi douce, me retint comme des chaînes d'orichalque.

_« Je ne crois pas en la prophétie ...»_

Je me retournais alors à nouveau, pour lui faire face. Un nouveau sourire me désarçonna. Je le reçu comme un coup de poignard. Il y avait quelque chose de particulier dans ce geste... Il semblait naturel au premier abord, mais cachait peut-être plus de désespoir que mes mots et mes larmes... Pourtant, ses lèvres s'étiraient pour faire naître ce simple sourire, incroyablement fort... Un simple geste qui réduisait à néant ma colère... et ces yeux, qui brillaient toujours... Un regard qui me criait de ne plus jamais cesser de croire...

_« Je ne crois pas en la prophétie, mais je crois en Harry. Non pas parce que c'est Harry, parce que c'est l'élu... mais parce que lui croit en cette prophétie. C'est ce qui fait de lui l'adversaire de voldemort : il a choisi lui-même de devenir l'élu... Je ne crois pas en cette prophétie stupide qui veut qu'un enfant batte le plus grand sorcier de tout le temps... Mais je crois en cet enfant, lorsqu'il me dit qu'il le fera... parce que lui croit en quelque chose... et parce qu'il a confiance en cette oracle, parce qu'il ne perd pas l'espoir, il est le seul qui puisse triompher. Si voldemort ne voulait pas que la prophétie tombe entre les mains de Harry avant de tomber entre les siennes, c'est bien pour cela. Car cette simple boule de verre apporte avec elle la plus puissante des armes : elle fait espérer ceux qui croient en elle. »_

Il baissa de nouveau son visage, avant de murmurer, doucement, imperceptiblement, d'une voix brisée, mais tendre, désabusée, mais forte...

_« Et tu sais, tout les loups ont un cœur... Ce ne sont jamais rien d'autres que des chiens que l'on n'a jamais pris la peine d'apprivoiser. Il n'y a pas plus fidèle qu'un loup dompté... Sirius me manquera toujours, mais pleurer ne le fera pas revenir, et perdre espoir ne fera que rapprocher nos retrouvailles qui, je pense, se produiront déjà bien assez tôt... »_

Il paraissait si calme, si inébranlable... fragile, certes, faible... On craindrait presque en le voyant que le moindre souffle de vent ne le réduise à néant... Pourtant, il résidait en lui une force incroyable, que tous les ouragans du monde ne devaient jamais seulement ébranler. Cette force qu'on les gens qui ont subi assez de tempêtes pour tenter toujours de leurs résister... Pour ne jamais se coucher devant le vent... debout, tel le chêne de la fable, ils résistent jusqu'à ce qu'on les déracine... Jusqu'à leur dernier souffle... jusqu'à ce qu'ils murmurent, à leur tour dans un dernier soupir, devant ceux qui rient de les voir périr : « je suis encore un chêne... »

_« On ne peut pas gagner... C'est impossible... C'est comme... Comme vouloir... vouloir cueillir une étoile ! Tout aussi impossible... »_

Lupin sourit, et s'approcha calmement de moi. Avec cette gentillesse qui le caractérisait temps, cette faculté à entendre des mots cruels et blessants comme ceux que je lui avait crachés à la figure peu avant pour autant sans réagir, sans même perdre un instant sa capacité d'aimer, il me sourit.

_« Suis-moi... »_

J'hésitais un instant, alors que je le voyais se diriger vers l'extérieur. Puis, je me résignais en poussant un soupir. . De toute façon, il n'aurait de cesse jusqu'à ce que j'obtempère. Ce loup m'agaçait, mais j'étais aussi curieuse à l'idée de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir me montrer...

Il me mena plus loin que je ne l'aurais cru. Nous marchâmes en effet un bon moment, avant de transplanter dans un pré, où notre promenade dura encore quelques heures. La nuit était froide et profonde. Nous étions loin de tout. Pas une seule lueur à l'horizon, hormis celle d'un château, que je devinais être poudlard... Il m'amena ainsi sur une rive du lac, une petite plage extérieure à la propriété de l'école... Ce lac était si immense. En le voyant, je songeais à nouveau à ma première traversée. J'étais loin alors de songer à la destinée qui m'attendait.

Lentement, Lupin posa un de ses genoux au sol. D'un mouvement de tête, il m'encouragea à l'imiter. Sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il désirait, mais intriguée, je consentie à m'accroupir dans la terre humide. Il me rendit un regard espiègle, et un sourire empli de malice, comme ceux que Sirius me lançait, par instant... Il me semblait même voir dans ces traits ceux d'un jeune homme. Mais une fois l'illusion dispersée, ce n'était qu'un homme vieillit prématurément, usé, malade, et fatigué que je voyais plonger ses mains gercées et fragiles, comme tout son être, dans l'eau glaciale du lac.

Et c'est alors que ces mains si usées produisirent un miracle...

Au début, l'eau qu'elles contenaient était trouble, agitée par le fait d'avoir était tirée de son paisible sommeil. Les mains, toujours dans l'eau, ne bougeaient cependant pas. Alors, tel un nourrisson dans son berceau, l'onde commença à se rendormir... Sa surface agitée s'aplanit, comme la respiration d'un enfant s'apaise avant que Morphée ne l'enlève... Quelques rides se débattaient encore un peu dans ce nouveau sommeil

Pourtant, là, elles apparurent.

Aussi brillantes que celles du ciel, d'une lueur aussi pures et parfaite que leurs sœurs céléstes, de minuscules étoiles vinrent danser à la surface de l'eau. Délicatement, comme épuisées par leur lutte incessante pour s'enfuir, elles ondulaient au gré des minuscules vaguelettes qui agitaient encore un peu la surface aqueuse. Je n'avais jamais été aussi ébahie par un miracle aussi anodin.

L'eau, comme un miroir, faisait se refléter les images des étoiles dans les mains de Lupin. Lentement, il se releva, et lentement, l'onde s'écoula entre ses doigts, venant mourir à ses pieds comme autant de larmes... Et avec elles, les étoiles prisonnières se fanaient et se mourraient, jusqu'à disparaître.

Il avait cueilli des étoiles dans un champ d'onde...

_« Rien n'est impossible... »_

Murmura t-il.

Je fixais toujours ses mains. L'eau s'en était presque toute échappée, et les étoiles s'étaient effacées. Aussi éphémères que le coquelicot, elles étaient condamnées, dès l'instant où ont les avait arrachées de leur reflet... comme l'espoir se meurt lorsqu'on l'arrache du cœur d'une personne, les étoiles avaient finies également par disparaître... Sans autre bruit que ce rire cristallin de l'eau, elles s'étaient éteintes dans ces mains miraculeuses, qui étaient alors redevenues les mains usées et vieillies d'un homme fatigué. Je relevais alors les yeux sur lui, et je le découvris pour la première fois.

Je n'avais jamais auparavant considéré Lupin autrement que comme l'ami de Sirius. Son ombre. Quelqu'un de gentil, mais d'inexistant. A peine plus bruyant qu'un reflet, à peine plus visible qu'un courant d'air... Parfois, je ne remarquais même pas sa présence, tant elle était inexistante. Rien ne le démarquait, hormis sa gentillesse hors normes , qui le mettait bien plus souvent dans l'embarras qu'autre chose. J'avais toujours songé qu'il manquait de caractère, et qu'il mourrait vite. Je n'avais jamais vu la beauté qui pouvait se cacher derrière ces cicatrices, derrière ces rides, ces cheveux grisonnants prématurément... Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, je le découvrais...

Il faut une force dont même un auror est incapable, pour aimer parmi la haine. Il faut un courage encore plus incroyable pour sourire à ceux qui ne vous ont appris qu'à pleurer. Il faut un cœur enfin, pour oser tendre la main à ceux qui n'ont jamais rien su faire d'autre que de fermer leur bras. Remus avait vécu plus d'horreurs que ce qu'un homme peut raisonnablement en supporter. Loup-garou, mordu était enfant, il n'avait rencontré sur sa route que le mépris des autres... et il était capable de sourire... Il avait déjà traversé une guerre, au lourd tribut... Une guerre qui, aujourd'hui, se révélait vaine, puisque celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer le nom était revenu... Pourtant, il continuait à sourire... Et aujourd'hui, il venait sans nul doute de perdre tout ce qui lui restait, et pour cette dernière personne, pour Sirius, il souriait encore. Ce sourire n'était plus le sien. Il ne lui appartenait plus. C'était celui de Sirius... C'était celui de James, de Lily, et même de Peter... de tous ceux qui étaient tombés... Il souriait sans cesse, pour ces lèvres désormais froides et closes... Il ne souriait que plus à chaque mort, car il avait pour devoir de perpétrer leurs sourires, de transmettre aux autres tous les sourires que leurs disparus ne leurs offiriait plus. Comme coupable d'être en vie, il payait ainsi cette dette. Il faisait sourire les morts à travers lui.

Et aujourd'hui, il me souriait...

Il sépara ses mains, et les glissa dans ses poches.

_« Il est temps de rentrer.. » _

Murmura t-il, visiblement gêné par son propre miracle. J'opinais, et il commença à avancer... Il ne vit jamais alors mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent... Il ne sentit pas cette lueur qui émana de nouveau de mon regard... Et ces perles, ces larmes qui roulaient de nouveau sur mes joues, livres de toutes entraves, reflétant durant quelques secondes l'images des étoiles célestes, avant de mourir à mes pieds...

Et il ne vit pas...

Que je souriais...

* * *

_« REMUSSSS !! »_

Il n'y avait plus rien... Je contemple à présent son visage... Ces traits que mes mains et mes lèvres avaient parcourues... L'ambre de ces yeux, qui avait teinté le regard de mon fils... La courbe de ces lèvres, qui m'avaient appris à sourire... Je regarde, et je ne vois rien...

Il ne restait rien...

Une seule éclair vert avait suffit... Son éclat avait chassé la lumière... Sa lumière...

Je le vois... La lueur d'espoir du regard de Rémus s'éteint... Et Je hurle... et je hurle son nom, je l'appelle...

Dolohov s'écroule après son sortilège. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Cela n'a aucune importance. Je ne peux même pas le haïr d'avoir tué Lupin. Je n'en ai pas le temps. J'ai trop de peine, j'ai trop de peine. Mon cœur semble voler en éclat, se serre, se tord, et bat toujours, cognant contre ma poitrine à m'en faire mal, à m'arracher la peau... Il tape et tape encore, hurlant lui aussi, me poignardant de l'intérieur.

Mais ni ses coups désespérés à la porte du malheur, ni mes larmes n'y font rien. Le regard de Rémus ne brille plus. Il s'est interposé entre moi et le sortilège qui m'était destiné...

_« Tu n'aurais jamais du être là... »_

M'avait-il murmuré, désespéré...

Lentement, je me traîne jusqu'à lui. Mes jambes blessées ne me portent plus... Je me penche sur son visage, je caresse ses cheveux... Remus...

Ses yeux vitreux ne me voient plus désormais. Ils regardent plus loin. Bien au delà des étoiles que nous avons contemplés, lors du soir qui a changé ma vie... Cette nuit-là, où j'ai espéré... Ou je l'ai aimé, pour la toute première fois... Remus...

Je ferme les yeux, douloureusement, avant de les rouvrir... Et je souris. Dans les yeux morts et vides de mon amant, les étoiles de cette terrible nuit se reflètent encore une fois. Ne pas perdre espoir, ne pas perdre espoir...

Un murmure, et le son de ma voix. Je ne me croyais plus capable de parler encore. Pourtant, c'est bien ma voix, qui murmure ces quelques mots, cet appel, mon dernier appel... Mes dernières paroles, alors que Bellatrix s'avance... :

_« Allons cueillir une dernière fois les étoiles, Rémus... »_

Et une lueur verte m'envahie...

* * *

_Voilààà! Désolée, c'est un peu mièvre! Je ne signale pas encore la fic complète, car elle possède un épilogue rédigé, mais qui ne me plait pas et que j'ai supprimé. Cela dit, je le mettrai peut-être en ligne ultérieurement si je le retouche._

_merci en tout cas de votre lecture, et à bientôt!_

N'hésitez pas à laisser un com, que cela vous ait plus, ou pas!


End file.
